The invention is based on a fuel injection system for internal combustion engines as defined hereinafter. One such fuel injection system is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,389 or the corresponding German Patent Application A 38 43 467. There, via the electrically controlled valve in the fuel line leading away from the reservoir, a predetermined fuel injection quantity is metered into an intermediate reservoir, whose outlet can be connected to the distributor opening via a second electrically controlled valve. The fuel quantity delivered to the intermediate reservoir via the first electrically controlled valve, which is at the injection pressure made available by the high-pressure reservoir, is measured by the stroke of a reservoir piston that defines the intermediate reservoir and is determined in accordance with the length of time the first electrically controlled valve is opened, by means of a control unit. The first electrically controlled valve controls the quantity of fuel attaining injection. The second electrically controlled valve is opened at the desired injection time, and the fuel stored by the intermediate reservoir is fed to the particular injection nozzle.
The second electrically controlled valve then determines the injection time. This system is quite complicated, because it requires not only two electrically controlled valves but also a high-pressure intermediate reservoir.